


News

by AnrionDrakonion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding, like a lot of worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: There's a universe beyond Etheria.Snippets of news from around the time of Horde Prime's defeat.
Kudos: 6





	1. Galaxia News

**Author's Note:**

> Horde Prime, like any good megalomaniacal dictator, _is_ in control of the news outlets.

### Galaxia News

We will soon be welcoming Etheria into the light of Horde Prime!   
Etheria is a small planet that was unfortunately stuck in the dimension of Despondos, until a fortuitous portal brought it back into our universe. Etheria, due to being cut off for so long, desperately lacks both technology and the comfort of Prime's light. 

Luckily their reintroduction to the universe is going well, and we at Galaxia News look forward to meeting our newest brothers and sisters.   
Donate to help relief efforts for Etheria **here!**


	2. Ird Tala Weekly

## Ird Tala Weekly

#### Freak portal opens up, reveals new planet

  
A rogue portal has opened up in a formerly empty expanse of space, revealing a previously unknown planet with several moons. Our benevolent ruler, Horde Prime, has kindly sent forces to bring the planet up to date, with several squadrons of clone troopers sent to aid the locals.  
  
We spoke to Professor Onne Weiser from the Imperial Uiter University about the portal.  
"The portal was not created by us - analysis of the energy reading suggests that either the portal was a spontaneous event, which, while statistically unlikely, is not completely impossible, or that the inhabitants of the planet managed to construct a device capable of transporting an entire planet and several moons with all of the denizens intact, which would require not only technology beyond such a backwater planet such as this new one, but also a power source of a strength it is highly doubtful the planet is able to obtain. We at Imperial Uiter look forward to, once the planet is enlightened, investigating these events further."  



	3. Public Announcement

# Terrorists still at large

The Star Siblings, known for their treasonous rumour spreading and guerrilla destruction of Imperial property, have yet to be apprehended by Horde forces. Citizens are advised to be ware of individuals matching the image below, and report any sightings to the nearest clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine the picture


End file.
